James Gets a New Coat
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.05 |number=187 |released= * 15 August 2004 * 25 September 2004 * 15 May 2006 * 19 May 2006 * 25 October 2006 * 4 December 2006 |previous=Henry and the Wishing Tree |next=Thomas Saves the Day}} James Gets a New Coat is the fifth episode of the eighth series. Plot James has been repainted and he boasts to the other engines that he is a very special engine because he has bright red paint. This makes Percy upset, thinking that the Fat Controller would not think that he is special because he is green instead of red. Thomas tries to put some sense into James' smokebox, explaining that looking splendid is not the same as being really useful. But James thinks looking splendid and being really useful makes him even more special, leaving Thomas and Percy speechless. The next morning, the Fat Controller sends James to the coaling plant to help Percy fill and deliver an important order of coal to the docks. However, James ignores the Fat Controller's orders and puffs along a canal to see his reflection and goes to various stations and branch lines so that people can see him. Thomas, seeing James on his branch line, reminds him that he should be working, but James takes no notice. At the coaling plant, Percy is struggling to fill the coal trucks on his own and time is running out. The Plant Manager is concerned that the order will not be filled, but he knows that it is not Percy's fault - James should have arrived hours ago. At last, James arrives at the coaling plant, but he is very late. Percy is cross, as is the Plant Manager. Due to the delay, a very long line of coal trucks must be taken to the docks to make up for lost time. James takes the trucks, excited to be going to the docks where people can see his new coat of paint. Percy warns James that the coal trucks are being naughty, but once again James takes no notice. On his way to the docks, James is quick to realise that Percy was right as the coal trucks bump into each other and into James, covering him in coal dust. Soon James no longer has a new coat of red paint - he has a new coat of black. Now James does not want to be seen, however, Emily, Edward, and Thomas pass by him and, at the Docks, Gordon is surprised to see James so dirty. At last, all of the coal had been delivered to the docks on time. James is tired and upset, whilst Percy with the rest of the coal trucks admires James' "new" black coat. Soon all of the trucks are laughing and even James laughs about his "new" coat too. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * The Coaling Plant Manager * Edward * Gordon * Emily * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Big Mickey * Toby * Henrietta Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Three Tier Bridge * Hawin Croka Canal * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the eighth series. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. * A deleted scene implies that Toby was to appear in the episode. * This episode marks the first time Wellsworth is addressed by its name. * From this episode onward, Emily has silver buffers. Goofs * When Henry puffs past the camera at the beginning, a wire is visible underneath him. * As Percy puffs past the camera with three trucks, the first one is missing its right buffer, and although the trucks appear to be coupled together, their couplings are actually dangling. * When Thomas is working with Emily, Thomas' right eye is wonky. At the end of the episode, Percy's right eye is wonky. And in the next scene, James' are too. * When Gordon first goes up his hill, he has two Express coaches, but later, when leaving a station he has three coaches. Then later, at the docks, he has two again. * When James is by the canal, Cranky and Big Mickey can be seen in the distance, implying that the set was close to the set for the docks. It makes sense because both sets include water. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - James' New Coat In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:James Recibe una Nueva Capa de Pintura he:ג'יימס נצבע מחדש pl:Nowe Ubranko Kuby ru:Новое одеяние Джеймса Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes